


SQUIRREL

by SalTheCat



Series: Found Souls AU [2]
Category: Found Souls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Requested, Squirrel - Freeform, for someone, kinda random, side fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: Someone Really Liked 'The Squirrel' so here we go...Found Souls AU





	SQUIRREL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsuki_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_14/gifts).



A bit more than a day in the life of ‘the squirrel’  
Because someone really liked him

Winter was gonna be cold this year!!  
The Squirrel who really had no name that could be translated to the barks and squeaks of the hooman race was perfectly happy in the tree he had claimed. It was full of delicious nuts that he was gathering for winter when all of a sudden he caught on odd scent on the breeze.  
Nature spirit?  
The Caretaker of the Unknown walked out into the courtyard and sat down under his tree  
The squirrel wasn’t sure how to react. His first instinct was mine mine mine but his second was huh?  
The Caretaker of the Unknown was a nut who was still roaming the Unknown, cloaked in shadows with a Woodsman carrying his lantern for him. The Woodsman had even eaten one of his cousins one lean winter!  
But here he was in the form of a hooman child, no lantern, no Woodsman, no antlers, no shadows.  
Huh.  
Deciding that courtesy was the best course of action, he made an effort to look busy, continuing the noises heard to most hoomans as squeaks and chatters as he declared his cold winter was going to be this year and his good the nuts were. Pretending not to have noticed him earlier, he hopped to a nearby branch and dipped his head with a murmur of “Caretaker”  
The Caretaker gave him a faint smile. The Squirrel continued bustling around his tree, all the while listening in as another hooman child approached with two more behind her. The two behind her left quickly, leaving just the one, who the squirrel could definitely tell was an Alpha.  
Funny, the Caretaker struck him as an Omega pushover, he certainly hadn’t stood up for himself when the three hoomans had claimed his oddly shaped red branch as their own.  
The squirrel listened in to their conversation, struggling not to laugh all the while.  
When the conversation was over and the Alpha had got up to leave, the squirrel snickered and commented “well that was awkward”  
“Shut up please” the Omega-Who-Should-Be-Alpha shot back. The Squirrel snickered again and bounded off.  
His family would love to hear about the new Caretaker of the Unknown.  
After explaining the situation to his fellow squirrels back as his mother's den, he bounded along the trail to a big house along with ten cousins and siblings.  
They found him sitting in a tree contentedly, writing something in a binder. Another chubby hooman was tucked under his arm, looking at the binder in his hands. They both smiled when he saw them, and before the Squirrel could begin his ‘welcome the neighborhood’ speech that they gave to all new animals, shapeshifters, and Nature Spirits, the chubby one reached out and began stroking his fur with two fingers, giggling.  
Caught off guard, the squirrel tensed and the Caretaker said something to the chubby one, gently reprimanding him. The squirrel and his companions relaxed. If the pup had seemed to mean any harm, and was with anyone but the Caretaker, historically the defender of nature and the wild, they would have run away on the spot. As it was, they stood still but wary. Deciding to carry on the Squirrel launched into his usual spiel about neighborhood conduct and not littering and whatever. The Caretaker listened politely while the chubby one just looked confused, he tugged on the Omegas sleeve once he was done talking, confused. The Caretaker laughed and ruffled his hair gently, promising to explain in a moment. He thanked the Squirrel and his den-mates, honoring them in their own language.  
Satisfied, they scampered away.  
The next day, the squirrel jumped down right off his tree on the tiny, flat, read one on the ground and chittered away to him for a while about whatever caught his fancy, food, the weather, his nutty family (see what I did there), etc., while The Caretaker ate a salad of leafy greens and some yummy veggies. Though he did have to bound away when the hooman from yesterday and a gaggle of her peers approached, he all in all considered it a successful conversation Over The next few days, the squirrel and the chubby one known as Greg formed a friendship, Greg got him some food and gave him big hugs and gave him a name he wore proudly, Fluffernutter, Though it did take a while of being called all sorts of different names until Greg seemed to settle on his moniker. One day, Greg ,Jason Funderberker, and Fluffernutter came home from school covered in mud, as the Caretaker had long since given up trying to stop Greg from taking his animals to school. He took one look at them and sighed. “What were you doing?” He asked, not unkindly. “Well Jason wanted some mud so we decided to join him Wirt!” Greg chirped. The Caretaker- right Wirt- sighed and left. “I’m gonna go start a bath”  
Greg scooped him and Jason up, laughing  
Fluffernutter grinned.  
Who knew hoomans were such an entertaining species?  
And as Greg cuddled him, who knew they were so loving either?  
A/N: Less snappy comments, more fluff. Hope you guys enjoy! Regular plot will resume next week and I hope I kept up your expectations :) Also, apologies for the rough transition but I thought Greg would wonderfully fill the spot as the one character that’s amazing with animals, right alongside Wirt


End file.
